Last Kiss
by pyrowolf1117
Summary: Songfic - Tragedy strikes Willow and Tara on the way home from a date. Rather angsty.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blahblahblah. Song is by Pearl Jam and originally by some old band who's name I cannot recall.

**Summary:** Songfic - Tragedy strikes Willow and Tara on the way home from a date. Rather angsty.

**Notes**: _Italics_ define song lyrics.

* * *

_Oh where oh where can my baby be_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world..._

"I am so full. I might pop. There's going to be lobster and Willowbits all over the interior of this car." I said to my girlfriend Tara. We were driving home from Le Select Bistro, Sunnydale's finest french restaurant. Well, only french restaurant. It had taken me days to plan this date, first to choose the restaurant (which, to tell you the truth, wasn't all that hard, there isn't much selection in Sunnydale), then to choose when I was going to take Tara out, and time it so it didn't conflict with any upcoming tests or duedates for our classes, then to choose what I was gonna wear. It was all very tedious, yet so very worthwhile.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much, baby. I'll rub your tummy when we get home." She told me with that beautiful lopsided smile that only she can pull off.

"Aww, why not now? Want tummy-rubbies now!" I pouted at her.

"Because you're driving, honey, and I don't want to distract you from the road."

I continued pouting and turned on the windshield wipers. "It's coming down pretty hard, maybe we should stop somewhere and wait it out..." Tara warned.

"Nah, we're almost there. I can see fine." I assured.

I didn't see the abandoned car on the road a few feet ahead. Someone's engine had stalled in the middle of the road and they had just left it there, without any lights on or anything.

Tara saw it, but not until the last minute.

"WILLOW LOOK OUT!" She shouted and pointed at the car.

My eyes widened and I jerked the steering wheel. The tires squealed. We swerved to the right and went right through the guardrails on the side of the road that protected drivers from driving over the edge of the cliff we were driving along. Some protection.

Falling feels like temporarily losing all gravity. I say temporarily because in the next second we slammed against the ground. It jarred me so bad I thought my teeth were going to fall out. It shook the car so hard that the windshield blew, showering us with bits of glass and rain.

The car rolled all the way down into the valley and when it came to an abrupt stop against a tree my head slammed forward and hit the steering wheel. Then everything was black.

* * *

I woke up some time later to the sounds of people shouting, rain falling, and sirens. Something warm was trickling down my face. I waited 'til my vison was able to focus and searched frantically for Tara.

She was there, in the passenger seat beside me, but a tree branch had stuck into the car, impaling her on it.

"Oh Goddess, Tara!" I cried and leaned over. She stirred and I lifted her head towards me.

"Your head, it's bleeding..." She said weakly. That's my Tara, always worrying about everyone else first.

"That doesn't matter, baby. We need to help you!"

"Willow, darling..." She coughed. "Can you j-just..cough..j-j-just hold me a little while?"

I let out a short sob and felt tears mixing with the blood on my face. "I love you, Tara." I pressed my lips against hers one last time. I could taste blood, dirt, and rain. But also underneath that, pure Tara.

"I love you too, Willow." She gave me her last lopsided smile.

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and saw as the life slowly drained out of them.

Tara...Tara laughing Tara crying Tara smiling Tara frowning Tara angry Tara sad Tara happy Tara hugging Tara making love Tara lusting Tara kissing Tara playing Tara stuttering Tara casting spells Tara reading Tara studying Tara's body Tara's face Tara's eyes Tara's hair Tara's breasts Tara's legs Tara's hands Tara's mouth Tara's scent Tara's voice Tara's Everything Tara Tara Tara Tara... Tara.

Tara was gone. Tara was dead. I collapsed in sobs on my dead love's chest. Blood from my head staining her beautiful blue dress that had brought out her eyes so amazingly earlier that night...

_Well now she's gone, even though I hold her tight._

_I lost my love, my life,  
That night. _

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?

_The Lord took her away from me. _

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good _

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._


End file.
